BaconNetwork
'BaconNetwork '''is a British television channel founded by BaconStudios in 2015. The channel launched on 19 March 2015 at 7am and airs daily from 7am - 9pm. The channel airs BaconStudios programming with a few original programmes, and has one acquired program on air, ''Over The Garden Wall. The channel is made for viewers 7 and up. Programming Current Programming Original Programming Acquired Programming Acquired from BaconStudios Other acquired series Upcoming Programming Original Programming +- part of Toon Hour BaconNetwork US On November 2, 2015, an official US sister of BaconNetwork was launched, available on DirecTV, Dish Network, Verizon FiO S, AT&T U-verse, and most cable providers. It is currently in operation every day from 7am - 8pm. Earlier shows on BN UK - That Cool Show ''and ''Let Randomness Live Forever as well as the BN original episodes of Pete Coldary ''premiered on either Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network. All other series will premiere soon (''Dogs ''began its run on November 7, 2015. New episodes air Saturdays at 12pm). Blocks PowerCharge A block that was used in April and May 2015. In April, the block featured new episodes of Pete Coldary and Let Randomness Live Forever every Monday from 6:15pm. In May, the block remained the same, however That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever was added, airing at 6pm. Toon Hour A new block which began on December 7, 2015 . The block premiered 5 new shows from December 7-11 every weekday at 5pm, and they will air new episodes on their set day every week until January 1, 2016. All of them will air new episodes some time after Toon Hour ends. Pee Dee TV time A block that airs weekdays from 9am - 2pm that brings the preschooler's network Pee Dee TV to the UK. Programming *Blue's Clues *Curious George *Doozers *Doraemon *Franklin *Kipper *Little Bear *Little Bill *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Maisy *Max and Ruby *Nanalan *Thomas the Tank Engine *Wow Wow Wubbzy! Schedule *9am: Little Bear *9:30am: Thomas the Tank Engine (1 9-minute episode) *9:45am: Wow Wow Wubbzy! (1 segment) *10am: Max and Ruby *10:30am: Nanalan *11am: Maisy *11:30am: Little Bill *12pm: Doraemon *12:30pm: Bob the Builder *1pm: Curious George *1:30pm: Bob the Builder *2pm: Franklin (one segment) *2:15pm: Kipper (with a WoY short afterwards) *2:30pm: Doozers *2:45pm: Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (with a WoY short afterwards) Specials BaconNetwork's Advent Calendar From December 1 - December 24, BaconNetwork gave away daily prizes in their Advent calendar. Viewers spot the Christmas-themed character that appears, then go online to report for a chance to win a prize. Reports December 1 *Character: Snail with reindeer antlers *Prize: Snail plush toy *Winner: Kimberly Hughes December 2 *Character: Choco with Christmas wrapping *Prize: Choco's Adventures jigsaw *Winner: Kevin Randell December 3 *Character: Rawr with a Santa hat on his tail *Prize: 65 Million Years Ago: Season 1 Volume 1 DVD *Winner: Noah Joell December 4 *Character: Chris wrapped in Christmas lights *Prize: Car-Boy t-shirt *Winner: Jenny Norris December 5 *Character: Pen with a Santa hat-coloured pen lid *Prize: Pen and Thim action figure set *Winner: James Wilkinson December 6 *Character: Pete in a Christmas jumper *Prize: Pete Coldary: Best Episodes Collection DVD *Winner: Carly Crossan December 7 *Character: Blast with festive colours *Prize: Choco's Adventures: Trip through a Space Rip DVD *Winner: Ava Reid December 8 *Character: Shope with a Christmas scarf and gloves *Prize: Wayward Preteens: Super Video Game Thing Time - XBox 360 game *Winner: Mandy Johnson December 9 *Character: Jonothan trying to hold on to his Santa hat *Prize: GOATS. Christmas bauble set *Winner: Joseph Smith December 10 *Character: Billy in a Christmas sweater *Prize: Mission: Pond Possession: Billy vs. Andrew jigsaw *Winner: Ava Jones December 11 *Character: Drumstick as a Christmas tree *Prize: 6: 03852 DVD *Winner: Jeremy Brown December 12 *Character: Aidan in a Christmas tree coloured suit with a star on the top of him *Prize: Blast Off: Character Spacesuit Customisation Kit *Winner: Aidan Tuite December 13 *Character: Bacon at the top of a Christmas tree *Prize: BaconNetwork Magazine: 6 Month Subscription *Winner: Eva Field December 14 *Character: Tac with a red nose *Prize: The Spectacular Raisin Show: Raisin Mythology and Other Stories DVD *Winner: Charlie Whyte December 15 *Character: Pookie with a Christmas pudding on his head *Prize: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing: Posing Pookie Pyjamas *Winner: Jamie North December 16 *Character: X-Zone stuck in Christmas banners *Prize: Dogs X-Zone plush *Winner: Ava Hayley December 17 *Character: Chocolate Milk as a gravy holder for turkey *Prize: That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever Mystery Figure Blind Bag x2 (both different figurines to avoid upsettance *Winner: George Jones December 18 *Character: Toaster with candy cane swirls *Prize: Toaster Everything: Character Profile book (exclusive early release, official release February 2016) *Winner: Jack Hills December 19 *Character: SpongeBob in a Santa suit *Prize: SpongeBob plush toy *Winner: Matthew Gilmour December 20 *Character: Chrome being used to power Christmas lights *Prize: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing: Chrome's Best Bits DVD *Winner: Timmy Waters December 21 *Character: Bagel as a Christmas pudding *Prize: Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing: Original Soundtrack CD *Winner: Scott Reynolds December 22 *Character: Captain Herrisch with Christmas lights around his peg leg *Prize: iPad Air 2 with Appy Chappy: The BaconNetwork App pre-installed *Winner: Cara Carly December 23 *Character: Peanut as an elf *Prize: 6 - Plush Set *Winner: Tara Macintosh December 24 *Character: Bacon as Santa on his sleigh with Pookie reindeers *Prize: Past 23 prizes plus a 30 inflatable Bacon'' *Winner: Erin James Christmas Club From 1:30pm on December 23, BaconNetwork aired a range of Christmas specials, including new specials of The Bacon Chronicles, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing ''and ''Pirate Quest Time Spectacular. Other New episode labelling On an original series' episode's first run, the words "BRAND NEW!" will appear next to the logo. For the next 10 days, if the episode reruns, it simply says "NEW!" next to the logo. If it is an episode of an acquired series is airing and is under 10 days old, it again simply says "NEW!". Now/next/later bumpers After every episode, 3 seconds into the credits, the screen will split with the credits on the left. Next to it, there is a scene from the show up next, with the word "NEXT" and then the title of the show up next. This is shown for 4.6 seconds. There is then a 0.4 second-long transaction takes place to change to the show up later. This also shows up for 4.6 seconds, before another 0.4 second long transaction back to just the credits on the screen. If the credits are too short, it is reduced to around 3.5 seconds per scene. When an episode is just starting, in the bottom left corner, text will appear reading "NOW: (show name)". About 40 seconds before the episode ends, the bottom left corner will have text saying "NEXT: (show name)". Website Main article: Baconnetwork.co.uk '' Baconnetwork.co.uk is the official BaconNetwork UK website. The website includes games, videos, competitions, and show hubs for the different BN shows. The website also has had a shop feature since October 2, 2015. Gallery Promos, bumpers and screen bugs BNBacon.png|Screen bug during ''The Bacon Chronicles (before BN upgraded to transparent white text) BNCoolShow.png|Screen bug during That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever BNToasterbug.png|Screen bug during Toaster Everything BNCoolShow2.png|Screen bug during That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever BNPookie.png|Screen bug during Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing '' (2015) BNOldPookie.png|Screen bug during ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing '' (2001) BNDoctor.png|Screen bug during ''Dr. Bread BNChocoBug.png|Screen bug during Choco's Adventures BNOTGW.png|Screen bug during Over the Garden Wall BNCredits1.png|Split-screen after The Bacon Chronicles BNCredits2.png|Split-screen after Over the Garden Wall BNCredits3.png|Split-screen after Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing BNBacon2.png|Screen bug during The Bacon Chronicles BNGray.png|Screen bug during Adventures with Gray the Shrimp BNPreteens.png|Screen bug during Wayward Preteens Logo gallery TheBaconNetwork.png|Regular logo BNduring.png|Logo used during a programme (trasparent) BNXmas.png|Logo used from December 8 - December 29 to celebrate Christmas BNHalloween.png|Logo used from October 25 - October 31 to celebrate Halloween BNxmass.png|Logo used during shows at Christmas time (again transparent) Category:Schedules Category:Channels Category:BaconZone